the meaning of making love
by cho-i-fa
Summary: "Makin love itu apa hyung?" bagaimana tanggapan Siwon terhadap pertanyaan Kyuhyun terebut. Dan bagaimana jika Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk melakukan itu? well, just read it. Sequel of my evil-cute guardian. WonKyu...


**The meaning of making love**

Cast : Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun itu kakak saya. Siwon itu kakak ipar saya #ditampol#

A/n : Awalnya saya sama sekali gak berniat buat sequel, tapi karena chingdeul semua maunya gitu, ya wis lah, nie saya kasih sequelnya.

"Hihihihihi..." suara tawa geli itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun pagi itu. Seperti biasa, jika di pagi hari ia akan membuka tirai jendela Siwon terlebih dahulu sebelum membangunkan kekasihnya itu. Ya, Siwon & Kyuhyun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak Kyuhyun bertanya pada Siwon tentang perasaannya dulu. Ia tertawa karena karena melihat wajah Siwon yang aneh saat terkena sinar matahari.

Merasa puas mengamati wajah aneh kekasihnya, Kyuhyun akhirnya beranjak membangunkan Siwon. Sialnya, tadi malam Siwon lembur untuk belajar, jadi pasti pagi harinya ia akan susah untuk di bangunkan. Dan cara satu-satunya yang ampuh untuk membangunkan Siwon adalah...

'CHU'

Mencium Siwon.

Niatnya Kyuhyun hanya ingin itu sebagai kecupan singkat, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik tengkuknya, memaksanya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Siwon sudah terbangun dari tadi rupanya. Saat bibir mereka terpisah, Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang (dibuat) kesal berkata,

"Ewww...mulut hyung bau. Cepat mandi sana!"

"Ne, Kyu. Galak sekali" goda Siwon sambil menyingkirkan selimut dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara Siwon mandi, Kyuhyun (jika sedang ingin) akan membereskan kasur Siwon yang masih berantakan, seperti pagi ini. Saat Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi sudah dengan celana dan kemeja seragamnya, Kyuhyun akan segera menghampirinya dan memakaikan dasi ke leher Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun saat sedang fokus sungguh menggemaskan. Lidah yang ia julurkan sedikit serta terkadang ia akan memiringkan kepalanya saat ia sedikit kesulitan menyimpul dasi Siwon. Siwon yang melihat pemandangan di depannya tentu saja tak tahan untuk tidak menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau sudah seperti istriku saja" ucap Siwon saat itu. Sudah pasti bisa ditebak kalau wajah Kyuhyun akan kembali berwarna senada dengan buah delima di pekarangan belakang rumah Siwon.

"Kau ini bicara apa hyung?" balas Kyuhyun dengan pukulan kecil yang ia berikan di dada Siwon. Siwon hanya tertawa geli. Sekilas Siwon melihat jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya.

07.14

Informasi itu yang ia dapat dari jam digital itu. Setelah ia selesai bersiap-siap, ia segera menarik Kyuhyun untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah setelah sebelumnya ia sempatkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun untuk sarapan.

**...**

Di sekolah, Kyuhyun tidak ikut masuk ke dalam kelas. Ingin cari udara segar katanya. Hal ini sedikit banyak membuat Siwon merasa bersyukur, karena kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana Kyuhyun kalau berada di kelas Siwon (ssssttt...ini rahasia. Jangan beritahu Kyuhyun soal ini).

Kyuhyun yang saat itu memang sedang ingin sendirian, hanya duduk-duduk santai di atas pohon. Ia hanya bersenandung kecil atau memainkan angin di tangannya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat dua orang namja yang tengah merokok di atap sekolah. Sedang membolos mungkin.

"Aissshh...dasar manusia. Senang sekali membuang-buang waktu mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun kala itu. Kyuhyun tetap memperhatikan kedua namja itu. Walaupun jarak pohon tempat Kyuhyun bersantai dan atap sekolah cukup jauh, Kyuhyun mampu mendengar apa yang kedua namja itu bicarakan.

"Bagaimana kabar yeojachingumu itu?" ucap namja yang berbadan agak sedikit tambun.

"Entahlah Kangin-ah. Mungkin dia memang tidak mencintaiku. Semua yeoja ternyata sama saja. Huh..." ucap namja yang berhidung mancung sambil menyesap rokoknya.

"Kalau kau ragu bagaimana perasaannya, coba kau ajak dia untuk making love. Kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu, dia pasti mau melakukannya Hangkyung hyung." Ujar namja yang di panggil Kangin tadi.

"Begitu ya?"

"Ne, sudah seharusnya kalau sepasang kekasih itu melakukannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan bicara dengan Heechul nanti." Itu kalimat terakhir yang Kyuhyun dengar sebelum kedua namja itu terpergok oleh guru mereka dan dipaksa melakukan push-up 100 kali.

"Jadi kalau saling mencintai harus making love ya?." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya diatas bibir.

**...**

Siwon tengah bersantai di kamarnya malam itu, membaca novel lama karya Agatha Christie di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan tangannya yang tak henti membelai kepala Kyuhyun yang berbaring di sampingnya. Beginilah kalau Kyuhyun ingin bermanja dengan Siwon.

"Hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Eh...kukira kau sudah tertidur Kyu." Ucap Siwon yang masih setia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur hyung."ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon yang kini telah meletakkan novelnya di meja nakas di dekatnya. Bukannya menjawab namun Kyuhyun malah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di pangkuan Siwon dan memainkan ujung bajunya. Siwon sudah sangat hafal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, berarti Kyuhyun ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Hyung...making love itu apa?" Mata Siwon membulat sempurna saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu. 'Darimana Kyuhyun tahu tentang making love?' pikirnya saat itu.

"K..kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu Kyu?" balas Siwon dengan gugup.

"Emm...tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan teman Hyung yang sedang membolos di atap sekolah. Mereka membicarakan masalah making love. Mereka berkata kalau sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai akan melakukannya. Karena aku tidak mengerti apa itu making love, makanya aku bertanya padamu hyung."

"Emm...well, making love itu...emm.." Siwon hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun memotongnya

"Apa making love itu menyenangkan hyung?" Siwon sudah tidak bisa berkutik sekarang. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk kaku menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang polos namun berbahaya tersebut. Beda dengan Siwon yang sudah berkeringat dingin, Kyuhyun malah terlihat ceria sekali mendapat jawaban dari Siwon. Membayangkan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama Siwon tentu saja membuatnya senang.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita making love hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar, tak menyadari bahwa Siwon setengah mati menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Oke, Siwon mengakui ia menginginkannya. Ia juga pernah memimpikan bercinta dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan saat terbangun dari tidurnya pun ia masih dalam keadaan 'hard' karena mimpinya itu. Tapi, heck, Siwon masih cukup waras untuk melakukan hal itu. Setidaknya sampai ia menikah dengan Kyuhyun (Ya, Siwon bercita-cita menikah dengan Kyuhyun, terimakasih).

"Berpikir Siwon, berpikir. Kendalikan dirimu. Oh...Kyu apa kau sadar ucapanmu itu bisa membahayakan nyawamu? Dammit!"pikir Siwon berlebihan. Kyuhyun yang tak mendapat jawaban dari namja di depannya itu mulai memaksa.

"Hyung...ayo..."ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat manja.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur saja Kyu. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk." Ucap Siwon sambil (berpura-pura) mengucek matanya dan menguap.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau tidur sebelum kita making love! Hyung tidak mencintaiku ya?" dan sepertinya Siwon lupa kalau Kyuhyun juga punya sifat keras kepala. Beruntungnya, saat itu satu ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Ugh...fine. Buka piyamamu sekarang." Ucap Siwon dengan nada yang memerintah. Kyuhyun mematuhi apa yang di katakan Siwon. Namun dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya,"Kalau making love harus buka baju ya?". Belum sempat ia membuka kancing pertamanya, Siwon sudah menarik selimut dan membalutkannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak siap hanya diam saja saat Siwon merebahkan tubuh mereka di kasur dan memeluk tubuhnya yang bergelung selimut dengan erat.

"Hyung kau bilang kita akan making love?" ujarnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Tak ada jawaban dari Siwon, hanya suara dengkuran kecil yang ia dengar dari namja yang memeluknya saat itu.

"Huh...cepat sekali tidurnya." kata itu yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sebelum ia ikut terlelap dalam dekapan Siwon. Saat Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar terlelap, barulah Siwon berani membuka matanya. Tadi itu hanya cara Siwon untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun, agar Kyuhyun berhenti memaksanya. Dalam hati ia berkata,"Thanks God, kau menyelamatkanku."

**...**

Dugaan Siwon salah. Awalnya ia menduga Kyuhyun tidak akan membicarakan masalah making love lagi. Tapi ternyata, saat ia baru membuka matanya di pagi hari, ia sudah di sambut dengan pemandangan Kyuhyun yang cemberut sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Saat ia meminta morning kiss, Kyuhyun malah menendangnya hingga ia mendapatkan benjol di kepala akibat jatuh dari kasur. Bukan itu saja, hari ini Kyuhyun juga tidak mau ikut Siwon pergi ke sekolah.

Dan itu semua hanya karena Siwon tidak mau menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun untuk making love dengannya tadi malam. Oh..andaikan Kyuhyun tahu kalau Siwon melakukannya demi kebaikan Kyuhyun. Ugh...hal itu tentu saja membuat Siwon frustasi. Di dalam kelas ia kembali melamun. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengatasi masalah ini. di tengah-tengah lamunannya, ia seperti mendengar suatu bisikan di telinganya.

"Just fuck him Siwon. Kau tahu, kau juga menginginkan ini." tak lama kemudian datang sebuah bisikan lain di telinganya, "Jangan Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya membutuhkan sebuah pengertian." Bisikan-bisikan itu terus saja terngiang di telinga Siwon hingga membuatnya risih.

"Hentikaaaannnn...!"

Tanpa sadar Siwon berteriak sambil menutup telinga dan matanya. Saat ia membuaka matanya, seluruh teman sekelasnya menatapnya aneh. Oopss...dan jangan lupakan Pak Jang sang guru killer yang saat itu sudah menatapnya marah karena merasa pelajarannya terganggu dengan teriakan Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi, saya minta anda keluar dari kelas saya sekarang!" dan yang bisa Siwon lakukan hanya mematuhi perintah monster berwujud guru biologi tersebut.

"Kyuhyun...kau selalu bisa membuatku menjadi kacau." Bisiknya sambil berjalan keluar kelasnya.

Saat ia berada di luar kelas tak sengaja ia melihat sunbaenya yang ia kenali bernama Kangin dan Hangkyung sedang berada di bawah tiang bendera sambil mengangkat tangan dalam posisi hormat sedang di marahi oleh guru BP mereka. Letak kelasnya yang memang berada di bangunan utama memungkinkan seluruh siswanya mendapatkan pemandangan halaman depan secara langsung.

"Kemarin kalian sudah membolos. Hari ini kalian membolos lagi. Mau jadi apa kalian ini, hah?" samar-samar Siwon mampu mendengar apa yang guru itu katakan. Tak lama kemudian guru itu memukulkan rotan ke pantat Hangkyung dan Kangin bergantian. Sementara Hangkyung dan Kangin hanya bisa memohon ampun dengan posisi hormat mereka. Siwon tertawa melihat pemandangan itu, sedetik kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu,

"Eh...tunggu. Mereka kemarin juga membolos? Apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun temanku yang membolos itu mereka? Kalau memang benar mereka, aku harap guru itu memberi hukuman lebih. Huh, seenaknya saja meracuni pikiran Kyuhyunku." Siwon tersenyum memikirkan kata terakhir dalam fikirannya itu. Kyuhyunnya, ya Kyuhyun hanya untuk Siwon.

**...**

'KLONTANG'

Bunyi kaleng yang di tendang oleh Siwon menggema di jalan yang ia lewati sore itu. Saat itu sudah hampir senja, namun Siwon masih enggan pulang ke rumah karena ia masih belum siap jika harus berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dengan cara apa aku mengatasimu Kyuhyun, haaah..." ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tak sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah taman kecil di samping jalan. Sebuah ide muncul secara tiba-tiba di fikirannya. Ia mendongak menatap langit yang cerah karena kemilau bintang yang mulai bermunculan di senja itu.

"Sebuah pengertian ya?" gumamnya. Sebuah senyuman manis terpatri di bibirnya yang tebal. Siwon berjalan muju rumahnya dengan hati yang riang. Di kepalanya sudah tersusun rapi rencana-rencana manisnya untuk Kyuhyun. Rencana making love bersama Kyuhyun versi Siwon.

Sesampainya di rumah, Siwon langsung menuju kamarnya. Disana sudah ada Kyuhyun yang bergelung dengan selimut. Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tertidur. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya, tangannya terulur ingin menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah damai Kyuhyun saat tidur. Namun belum sampai ujung jarinya menyentuh kulit pucat itu tiba-tiba...

"Hiks...Siwon hyung maafkan aku..hiks" Kyuhyun menangis dalam tidurnya. Siwon terdiam, namun tak lama kemudian tangannya kembali terulur. Kali ini menuju bahu Kyuhyun dan mengguncangnya pelan.

"Kyu...ireona." ucapnya lembut. Kyuhyun tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Saat ia tersadar sepenuhnya, ia langsung bangkit dan memeluk Siwon erat, kembali menangis.

"Hyung mianhae...hiks...aku tidak akan memaksa hyung untuk making love lagi. Tidak peduli seberapa menyenangkannya making love itu, kalau hyung memang tidak ingin, aku tidak akan memaksa lagi. Jangan marah padaku hyung...hiks..." Kyuhyun bicara di sela-sela isakannya.

"Sssss...aku tidak marah padamu Kyu." Ucap Siwon seraya membelai rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air matanya layaknya anak kecil dan menatap Siwon dengan mata innocentnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk, kembali membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saat Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian Siwon keluar sudah dengan pakaian santainya. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berada di atas ranjangnya. Tanpa aba-aba Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya brydal style. Kyuhyun yang kagetpun tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Eh...eh hyung apa yang kau lakukan. Turunkan aku."

"Tidak sebelum aku making love denganmu."ucap Siwon seraya tersenyum misterius. Siwon langsung berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju halaman belakang rumahnya, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang meronta meminta di turunkan dari gendongannya.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, ia segera menurunkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin Siwon lakukan. Namun ia tidak berbuat apa-apa kecuali menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat Siwon kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan muncul setelah beberapa saat dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Hyung...kau sedang apa?"tanya Kyuhyun saat Siwon mulai menancapkan benda yang ia bawa ke tanah lalu menyulutkan api di ujungnya. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berkata,"Acara making love kita akan segera di mulai Kyu."

Satu

Dua

Tiga

SWWIIIINNNGGGG...DUUAARRRR

SWWIIIINNNGGGG...DUUAARRRR

SWWIIIINNNGGGG...DUUAARRRR

Bunyi kembang api membahana di atas kepala mereka. Kyuhyun mendongak dan yang keluar dari mulutnya selanjutnya hanyalah kata-kata seperti 'Waaaw...hyung indah sekali!' atau 'Hyung yang itu warnanya biru...bagus sekali!' menandakan bahwa ia sangat mengagumi gemerlap kembang api di atasnya. Siwon ikut menikmati gemerlap malam itu. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada makhluk di sampingnya itu.

"Tuhan, apa kau menciptakan Kyuhyun dari permen? Kenapa dia bisa semanis ini. Aku tidak percaya jika aku mempunyai guardian semanis dia." bisiknya dalam hati.

Saat kembang api yang ia nyalakan tak menampakkan dirinya lagi, Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Yang tadi itu hebat sekali hyung!" seru Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat bahagia, berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun yang menangis beberapa saat tadi.

"Well, inilah yang namanya making love Kyu. Menyalakan kembang api di halaman belakang rumah, di saat langit sedang cerah bersama orang yang kita cintai. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat mendengar ucapan Siwon. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir merah segarnya.

"Lain kali aku ingin making love lagi denganmu hyung" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit malu. Kyuhyun mendekat, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon, dan mengaitkan jari-jari mereka. Sepertinya Kyuhyun malam itu kembali ke mood manjanya. Siwon tak berkata apapun. Yang ia lakukan hanya ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kyuhyun dan menatap langit yang memang sedang ceria saat itu. Setidaknya hal yang ia alami bersama Kyuhyun saat itu membuatnya sadar, bahwa bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang harus melindunginya, namun ia juga harus melindungi Kyuhyun. Melindungi kepolosan Kyuhyun.

The end

Assalam...

Sebelumnya saya mau memperkenalkan diri dulu. Rasanya gak sopan kemarin main publish fict. Mianhae...!

Naneun ifa imnida. Masih newbie di screenplays, jadi mohon bimbingannya ya para sunbae. Dan buat para chingudeul yang mau mereview fict dari ide gila saya kemarin, saya ucapkan terimakasih.

Kali ini ifa datang dengan membawa kedamaian*plaakk*maksudnya sequel fict saya yang kemarin. Maaf kalau yang satu ini terkesan cheesy dan gaje.

Terakhir, review please...^_^ and

Assalam...


End file.
